


Forgiveness

by Kajune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer (Supernatural) is Called Nick, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Sam's relationship doesn't always go smoothly, but tonight, Sam is willing to forgive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> The dialogue was based off on a Tumblr post by misha-collins-angel-of-thursday. I hope I did well~

When Sam Winchester was two years old, a burglar broke into his house and set fire to the place, taking with him a precious family relic. Sam's mother Mary was left lying on the floor after a struggle, while Sam hid behind a couch, utterly terrified.

Sam's father John was absent, while Sam's older brother Dean was at school. As the fire spread, Mary began shouting for Sam to run, but he couldn't. Then another man entered their house, spotted Sam, and took him outside. He could not save Mary.

John and Dean returned home horror struck, and John began a seven months-long war with the police department, blaming them for their incompetence, despite the fact that he had been out gambling at the time. He also hated the man who rescued Sam, despite the man being the sole reason Sam still existed.

His name was Nick, and he was also a victim of the burglar, who had taken away Nick's family. Nick had stalked the burglar to Sam's house, where he rescued the boy, for which Sam is eternally grateful. Afterwards, Nick took care of Sam during John's period of throwing around accusations, even helping him through a fever and taking Dean to school.

In the end, however, Nick departed to become a police officer, leaving Sam with his vengeance-seeking father, and his quietly sulking brother, who eventually turned to women and alcohol to soothe his pain.

When Sam was old and brave enough, he moved out of his house and went to live with Nick, who was by then, a detective. They started off being good friends, and within the next three months, they became lovers.

Sam has never been happier.

* * *

It's unusually dark tonight, but maybe that's just Nick's mood making the world seem gloomy all around him. He is also feeling tired. Just moments ago, the entire street upon which he stands was crowded with ambulances and police cars, their sirens booming loud and clear.

Nick and his partner had just shot a serial burglar, ending his rain of terror and saving nine wounded victims, plus one baby.

The case was exhausting, for it reminded Nick of another burglar, a guy the police department spent nearly ten years hunting. He was apprehended and thrown in prison five months ago, thus bringing relief to many of the victims, including himself, and his lover.

Nick wants to go home, but he and Sam have just had an argument and like every argument they have, Nick is left wounded and sad and all he wants is to curl up in bed with his beloved and whisper sweet nothings until sunrise. He hates it when they fight, hates that he has to stay away for a while to let them both cool off, and he hates that no matter what he does, arguments will always erupt.

He is by no means tempted to return to the precinct, where he will be asked to drive either his boss, Mr. Adler, or his partner, Meg Masters, home, as if he were their personal chauffeur. Sometimes they get him to bring drinks and snacks to their desks, even though the nearest food stand is less than ten feet away.

Nick's only comfort is the knowledge that he will always love his Sammy, a boy who became his second chance at love and who has brought him continuous joy. Very few people know of their relationship, since it would ruin both their reputations if word got out that an older man was housing and sleeping with a college student.

Neither of them can help it though. That day surrounded by fire was the beginning of a true love story.

A love story that has lasted for many years.

Suddenly, Nick feels the low buzzing of his cell phone in his coat pocket. He half-expects (and fears) it to be either Meg or Mr. Adler. The thought alone makes him shudder slightly.

Fortunately, or not, Nick sees the name _Sammy_ on the caller ID. His mood drops at the prospect of being told to find a random motel to stay the night. The previous two times were traumatizing.

"Hey," Sam says. "I got your message."

The words are more kindly spoken compared to what Nick was expecting. Right before coming here, Nick had sent Sam a message saying 'Forgive me', because Nick wasn't entirely sure he'd survive the encounter with the burglar. A sentimental act, though Nick blames Sam entirely for this.

"Yeah, listen Sam, I'm sorry." Nick pinches the bridge of his nose. Talking about this morning's incident is difficult, but he knows he has to. "I was tired and angry and..."

Sam cuts him off.

"It's okay. I forgive you."

By some miracle, Nick can hear a smile along with the much appreciated words. Still, Nick feels like he needs to apologize some more, instead of just running around chasing bad guys while Sam stays at home during his summer break, pouting and angry at his lousy lover.

He's glad, really, but he finds it not at all deserving. So Nick decides to confess to the one thing that will always remain true.

"I love you."

After all these years, Nick's heart continues to flutter at those words.

"I know." Sam acknowledges, still smiling. "And you know what you should do tonight to make it up to me?"

There is a hint of teasing in Sam's voice, reminding Nick of their more...'adventurous' nights together. "Mmm, I have an idea..." He tries very hard not to think of very naughty stuff.

"Bring over some strawberries." ...comes the blunt reply.

Nick removes the phone from his ear and just stares at it.

"...Seriously, Sam?"

Sam sounds like he's definitely trying to hold back a laugh, and this is in all manners adorable, even if Nick feels a bit betrayed. However, Sam's generous offer means they can be happy again, so Nick stuffs the phone in his pocket and heads straight for the nearest shop that sells fruits.

Tonight is strawberry night.

 


End file.
